I'm pregnant but I don't know how
by Blueruby13
Summary: Bella one day wakes up pregnant. She doesn't know how because she is still a virgin. She decides to move to Forks with her father for a while and meets the Cullens. Everyone knows at school that Bella was raped but will she tell the Cullens the truth? Will Edward tell her his secret? The real question is who's baby is it and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

**I don't mean to offend anyone with this story. I'll tell you right now I don't know how I came up with this story. I think one night I was watching "I'm pregnant and I didn't know it" except Bella knows she is but doesn't know how. It is Twilight but Bella is pregnant. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or books. **

I woke up sick. My stomach just twisted in a weird way and I ran to the bathroom. When I was done I felt dizzy. What was wrong with me?

"Honey, Bella, are you okay?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm sick."

She put her hands on my face. "You're not hot but you threw up?"

I nodded. Mom looked deep in thought. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to look for food. I was craving something but I didn't know what. I looked around until I found some green apples. I took one out and started to eat it. I usual didn't like them but they were what I wanted.

"Bella have you been out with any boys lately? The past week or two?"

"No." What was this about? I hadn't been out in a while. I don't go out.

"Has any boys came over here?" She leaned over towards me.

"Mom I don't know any guys? I don't go out," I snapped.

She frowned and sat back in the chair. She asked me if I would take a pregnancy test.

"What? Why?"

"You might be pregnant," Mom said.

"Pregnant—how? I'm a virgin!" I yelled.

"Just take it," Mom pleaded.

I didn't know what else to do so I took it. It was positive. How? I started to cry. I was virgin. I didn't care what anyone said. I was waited for marriage. I begged mom to believe me. She did. She repeated what I had said to her and told me it would be alright. But how? I was pregnant with a child but I didn't do anything.

At school when my stomach started to get bigger Mom said I was raped. People believed the story and pitied me. It wasn't all that bad. I was going to have a little girl! My own baby girl. Only my mom, her new husband, and my dad knew what really was going on. Phil was my stepdad now and at first didn't believe what had happened. Then after a while he came around. My dad was the same way. He was mad at me for getting pregnant but finally calmed down to listen to me.

Mom was talking to me and I agreed that I would take me college savings and savings of mine own to care for the baby. Phil played baseball and traveled a lot. Mom wanted to go with him but stayed with me. I thought about it and I wanted to go to live with Charlie. I haven't seen him in years and I couldn't still travel by plane.

I talked to mom and Phil and we all agreed that might be best. I could stay with Charlie and they could travel around without feeling guilty. So I packed my clothes and was ready to go on the flight. I was worried about what the kids at Forks would think. But I went with the story here and just say I was raped. Only people I trusted will know what happened to me. That was high and trust no one really. Maybe one day I will….

**Thanks for reading. Please review or PM me if you like the story, if you don't, if you have questions. I'll answer back to you. All mistakes are mine because I'm that way and I don't have a beta. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 1: The real one

**Chapter One**

**Okay if I didn't make this clear I'm sorry. Bella didn't do it with anyone. But she has a baby. It's confusing but it will make sense in the end. Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the books****. **

The plane ride was…interesting. I kept worrying that the plane was going to crash or I'll go into labor but I remembered I'm only five months pregnant so I guess that won't happen. Charlie was happy to see me. He even said hello to baby. That's what I called her. I didn't have a name yet so she was named baby. My room was still the same purple color but instead of a crib there was a bed, the same rocking chair in the corner, a desk, and a couple of bookshelves. Charlie didn't hover much.

When I started to get hungry I asked Charlie what he wanted for dinner.

"I can order a pizza?"

"Pizza?" I didn't really want pizza.

"Or we can go to the diner," Charlie suggested.

"Okay."

So Charlie and I got into his cruiser and left for the diner. He also told me that we'd be having dinner with some family friends and he had a surprise for me. What surprise? **(A/N: I'm going to use something from my other stories similar at the diner.) **Charlie smiled and waved at a man in a wheelchair. I wondered what they knew about me. The man behind him was a giant. He had short black hair, tanned skin, really built, and had a weird tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Bella I'm not sure you remember me," the man in the wheel chair said.

I thought about it for a minute but I didn't remember. I shook my head and blushed.

He laughed. "I'm Billy Black."

Then I remembered. The man behind him must be Jacob Black. We use to make mud pies together in the yard.

"Oh Billy. I'm sorry now I remember." I shook his hand.

"Of course you remember me don't you?" Jacob gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, I don't recall." I tapped my chin.

"It's nice to see you again Bella," Jacob hugged and glanced at my stomach. "And you're pregnant."

I nodded not really knowing what to say. So I gave him the sob story and that it was too late to get rid of the baby when I found out. Of course that wasn't true. Even if I had been raped I would have kept my little baby. Jacob frowned and walked me inside. I was surprised Billy didn't say anything but I guess he didn't want to be rude. The waitress, Harriet, was happy to see me and said I was so grown up and beautiful. I smiled and said thank you. Everyone ordered fish or steak while I ordered a salad and asked for some green apples. It was nice seeing them again. Baby would kick every time she heard my voice. It was funny in a way.

I didn't know how long we spent there just telling stories and whatnot when Harriet said that it was closing time. We all laughed again and left.

"Well Bella I hope everything goes alright with your baby. When is the due date?" Billy asked.

"June eighteenth."

"Good for you. Hey is your present!"

"Present?"

There was an old rusty red truck parked next to Charlie's car. I was shocked. It was a great car! Prefect for me. Jacob had driven home but at home, since I was already asleep, so Jacob helps me to bed. Since I had no strength I fell asleep with my clothes on.

(***_***)

At five-thirty my alarm clock went off. Charlie was just leaving so he said goodbye and left for work as chief of police. I headed for the shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and lavender conditioner. I washed my body and quickly got out. I got on a cream tank-top with a red jacket over that and black yoga pants. I had some nicer thing to wear but I spent too much time in the shower. I grabbed a huge bottle of water, two bagels and walked out to my truck. I was still so happy about having it.

I couldn't help but be nervous. What if the people at school saw through the lie? No one did in Phoenix but what about here? Right when I turned into the lot all the eyes turned on my truck. Great, so it was this kind of school. I took a couple of breathes and opened my door. Most people still strayed but now they were gawking at my stomach. I blushed and looked down as a natural response.

"I'm Eric. You must be Isabella Swan?" A boy with dark skin and oily black hair said.

"Bella." I shook his hand.

"So Bella you're having a baby? Who's the father?" He asked. People turned their heads towards us to listen.

"I don't like talking about," I replied.

"Okay…. Do you need any help finding your way around the school?"

"No thank you."

I could see the front office. It had a sigh in front of it. Mrs. Cope was nice enough. She knew about how I'd been "raped" and said she hoped we'd be alright. I felt bad lying to all these people but they wouldn't believe me if I said I woke up pregnant. Lots of people asked questions about my life. Someone even asked me if I was really raped. I said yes. I could already tell it was going to cause gossip if not more about me.

A few people were nice. There was this boy named Mike that followed me around. So that was weird. He was cute until he started to talk and he was just awful and arrogant. A girl named Jessica was nice enough. She touched my stomach when the baby kicked and started to giggle. She didn't ask me questions she just talked. Not that I would have said anything. I'm too shy. Angela was shy too but more comfortable around people than me.

To my horror Mike, Eric, and another boy walked over to our table. Mike and Eric were arguing about something when Tyler kissed my cheek and said, "My girl," and pulled Mike's chair from under him. Eric laughed at them as Mike got up and chased Tyler. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow it's we're in the first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy," Jessica said.

"Yeah I guess."

Angela and Jessica talked about the dance that was coming up in six weeks. I didn't want to listen so I looked around the cafeteria. There was a table as far as it could get form the rest of us and there were five people sitting at it. The three guys were different in every way. The first one I saw was a giant; he could probably eat people if he wanted. He had brown curly hair. The second one was a bit smaller than him but still muscular with honey blond hair. The third guy was the most handsome. He had bronze hair that looked like he didn't brush it and he was probably the most boyish one of the three but not scrawny. Then the two girls were the opposites too. The girl with short black hair looked like a pixie in every way. She had a small body, small face, and she was holding hands with the blond boy. The other one was a girl you'd see in a magazine. She had long blond hair and a great body as far as I could tell.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens." Angela assumed.

"Who?" I was confused.

"That's who they are, The Cullens."

"Yeah they all together but live in the same house. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. That's just weird."

"Why would it be weird?" I didn't see the problem in it. It was like living with your boyfriend. Just you happened to be adopted—not blood related.

Jessica stared at me in disbelief. "They _live_ together."

"I don't see the difference. They're not blood related."

Angela smiled and shook her head. "The big one is Emmett and he's with the blond one Rosalie. The small girl is Alice and she's with Jasper. And the last one is Edward Cullen."

She said his full name so something must be up with him. Right when Angela said his name the baby started to move around. I started to rub my stomach. I did that a lot now. I think baby liked Forks. When I looked back at their table they were all watching me. It wasn't like staring. They were watching me. Again I blushed and got ready for my next class. Biology.

(***_***)

In class the only seat open was next to Edward Cullen. I smiled at him and went back to my work. It turns out today we were doing a lab. I'd done this lab before so it was easy.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan." A new voice said.

I looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

**I know that I said it would be Twilight. Okay I've changed a few things about Twilight. Please review or PM me. I like that I've gotten some favorites but still review on what you think or like. Thanks! **


End file.
